peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 February 1979
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1979-02-14 ; Comments *Start of show: 'Hello again, folks. On tonight's programme, two sessions: the first a repeat of the recent one by Generation X, and the other from the band with the most thoroughly bizarre recording career of the past couple of years. That's Joy Division, their first for us. And also, despite the generally bleak reviews, more tracks from Bill Nelson's Red Noise...and the whole nightmarish panoply of looters, corrupters, resurrection men and crackpots: but we'll start with something clean and wholesome.' *Reads a list of acts students want to see in college in America, concluding with the Eagles, and adds, 'Aren't you glad you don't live over there?' *A relatively rare play for Frank Zappa. Peel describes the track as "a bit dreary". Sessions *Generation X: #3. Recorded 1979-01-15 (repeat). Available on Radio 1 Sessions (Strange Fruit SFRSCD106). The Peel Sessions lists this broadcast as the first in the artist section, but in the shows section gives the original TX date (1979-01-29). *Joy Division: #1. Recorded 1979-01-31. Available on Strange Fruit SFRCD111. Tracklisting *Skids: 'Into The Valley (7 inch)' (Virgin) *Generation X: 'Paradise West' (Peel Session) (tape flip mid track) *JP: 'I must confess, I think that Bob Sargeant makes the band sound a lot harder than Ian Hunter does on the LP: but, mind you, I suppose that kind of softness is what you require to get off the ground in America, and if you don't believe me, each week, I chastise myself with scorpions while reading the American trade papers to find out what, if anything, is going on over there. And very little is, let me tell you.' *Lurkers: 'Just Thirteen (7 inch)' (Beggars Banquet) *Joy Division: 'Exercise One' (Peel Session) *Neon Hearts: 'Popular Music (Single) Satril *Paragons: 'The Tide Is High (Single)Treasure Isle Records *Ry Cooder: How Can a Poor Man Stand Such Times and Live? (LP-Ry Cooder) Reprise *Sham 69: Questions & Answers (Single)Polydor *Monochrome Set: He's Frank (Single) Rough Trade *Generation X: 'Love Like Fire' (Peel Session) *Bill Nelson's Red Noise: 'Out Of Touch (LP-Sound On Sound)' (Harvest) *Bill Nelson's Red Noise: 'A Better Home In The Phantom Zone (LP-Sound On Sound)' (Harvest) *Bill Nelson's Red Noise: 'Substitute Flesh (LP-Sound On Sound)' (Harvest) *Joy Division: 'Insight' (Peel Session) *Joe Jackson: 'Pretty Girls (LP-Look Sharp)' (A&M) - cut- tape ends Next Tape *Chrome: 'Abstract Nympho (LP-Half Machine Lip Moves)' (Siren) *Ruts: 'In A Rut (7 inch)' (People Unite) *Earth & Stone:Sweet Africa (Single) Cha Cha *Generation X: 'Night Of The Cadillacs' (Peel Session) (tape flip mid track) *Frank Zappa: 'Rat Tomago (LP-Sheik Yerbouti)' (CBS) *Duane Eddy: 'Hard Times' *Joy Division: 'She's Lost Control' (Peel Session) *Undertones: 'Get Over You (7 inch)' (Sire) (tape flip mid track) *Destroy All Monsters: Bored (Single) Cherry Red (red vinyl) *Stiff Little Fingers: 'Law & Order (LP–Inflammable Material)' (Rough Trade) *Spys: 'The Young Ones' (Single) Virgin *Generation X: 'English Dreams' (Peel Session) (tape flip before track end) *Lee Perry: Captive (Single) Upsetter Records - "The Kenny Dalglish of Reggae" *Cure: '10:15 Saturday Night (7 inch)' (Fiction) *Joy Division: 'Transmission' (Peel Session) *O Level: Everybody's On Revolver (Single) Kings Road Records *Skids: 'TV Stars (7 inch-B side of Into The Valley)' (Virgin) - Just started when tape ends File ;Name *1979-02-14 a & b ;Length *a - 0:51:53 *b - 1:03:47 ;Other *File created from T069 & T070 & T071 of 400 Box. ;Available * Mooo * Please address re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List Category:1979 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category: Shared